Kraang Attack
Kraang Attack ist die 5. Episode von Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014). Handlung Die Folge beginnt in der Dimension X, in einer Kraangbasis nehmen die Kraang kontakt mit Kraang Prime auf: Kraang Prime: Wieso stört ihr Kraang? Kraang: Kraang hat einen Plan um die die sich selbst Turtles nennen zu vernichten. Kraang Prime: Wie lautet der? Kraang: Kraang wird das Mädchen was bekannt ist als April O'Neil gefangen nehmen um die die sich selbst Turtles nennen aus ihren Versteck zu locken. Kraang Prime: Gut ich werde ihnen ein paar Einheiten von Kraangdroiden zur Verfügung stellen. Kraang: Positiv! Kraang Prime beendet das Gespräch: Theme Song Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Turtles count it off! One, Two, Three, Four! Turtles! Mutant chain reaction Turtles! Never let us down Turtles! Ninjitsu action Turtles! It's a shell of a town! Turtles count it off! ONE! Leonardo's always in control TWO! '''The wise guy is Michelangelo THREE! Donatello, he's the brains of the bunch FOUR! Count on Raphael to throw the first punch! (Agent Bishop, Baxter Stockman (In einem Exoskelett), Kraang-Subprime und Hun erscheinen) '''I love bein (I love bein') I love bein' a Turtle! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Turtles count it off! One, Two, Three, Four! Turtles! There's no one better Turtles! (Shredder) "Watch out for Shredder!" Turtles They're like no others Turtles! Those teenage brothers One, Two, Three, Four! One, Two, Three, Four! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) Kategorie:Von Mikey2014 Erstellte Seiten Hauptteil Währenddessen Trainieren Turtles in ihrem Versteck auf der Erde Leo kämpft gegen Donnie und Mikey gegen Raph: Leo: Du hast keine Chance gegen mich Donnie! Donnie: Nein du bist es der keine Chance hat. Splinter: Hajime! Die Turtles fangen an zu Kämpfen, Leo besiegt Donnie und Raph tut das gleiche mit Mikey: Splinter: Jame! Leo,Raph: Haha wie immer seid ihr schlechter als wir. Mikey: Eines Tages werdet ihr bezahlen das ihr immer auf meinen Panzer rumtanzt! Donnie: Übertreibst du nicht ein bisschen. Mikey: Nein! Leo: Doch du… Auf einmal klingelt das T-Phone von Donatello, er hebt ab: Donnie: Donatello April O'Neil (am T-Phone): Donnie komm mit den andern sofort zur Bleecker Street! Donnie: Wieso? April (am T-Phone): Die Kraang wollen mich entführen. Donnie: Sind schon unterwegs (legt auf). Jungs das war April. Leo: Und was wollte sie? Donnie: Sie wird von Kraang auf der Bleecker Street Angegriffen. Die wollen sie Entführen. Leo: Na dann los! Kurze Zeit später erblicken die die Turtles ein Paar zerstörte Kraangdroiden, sie springen von dem Dach um sich alles genauer anzusehen auf einmal sehen sie eine Kraang-Kommunikationskugel Donnie Aktiviert die Kugel dann spielt er die Nachricht ab: Kraang hat die die bekannt ist als April O'Neil wenn die die sich selbst Turtles nennen sie haben wollen sollen die die sich selbst Turtles nennen zur Kraangbasis an der Straße die bekannt ist als 87. Straße kommen Leo: Na dann los verschrotten wir ein Paar Kraangdroiden! Raph: So gefällst du mir Leo. Leo: Na dann folgt mir! Währenddessen in der Kraangbasis: April: Last mich sofort frei! Kraang: Negativ, Kraang braucht die die als April O'Neil bekannt ist um die die sich selbst Turtles nennen zu vernichten. Auf einmal stürmten die Turtles rein, Raphael zerstört den Kraang darauf hin schießen die anderen Kraang auf die Turtles: Raph: Vielleicht war das doch nich so n guter Plan einfach von vorne reinzustürmen. Leo: Hab ich dir doch gesagt! Donnie: Schön das es dir schon aufgefallen ist. Leo: Na los zerstören wir ein paar Kraangdroiden! Mikey: Booyakashaa! Die Turtles zerstören nach und nach alle Kraang und befreien April: April: Danke Jungs! Donnie: Kommt wir gehen! Gerade als die Turtles fliehen wollen kommen von hinten Kraang und schießen auf die Turtles: thumb|Kraang vernichte die die sich selbst Turtles nennen Mikey: Und was wollen wir jetzt machen? Raph: Einfach abhauen hier gibt es nichts mehr zu sehen! Leo: Na dann los Die Turtles fliehen, nun berichten die Kraang Kraang Prime das sie versagt haben: Kraang Prime: Ihr könnt ja wohl Garnichts richtig machen. Kraang: Kraang Endschuldigt sich bei der die Kraang Anführt. Ende Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) Kategorie:Von Mikey2014 Erstellte Seiten Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) Kategorie:Von Mikey2014 Erstellte Seiten